A Burning Pyrrhia
by ToastCats
Summary: When Burn became queen, Pyrrhia became a whole lot more dangerous, especially for the RainWings. This story is the event’s that followed Burn becoming the SandWing queen. Rated T because it’s WoF people. There’s obviously violence.
1. Prologue

She had done it. Her two sisters were dead and the throne was hers. She also had the little weird SandWing. Then, her smile turned to a frown. She had two alliances to deal with.

Then, she had a wicked thought.

_As long as the war is going, I get to kill things and I don't have to destroy the alliance. It's a win win. She smiled again. For me at least._

The only thing she needed now was a place to attack.

_The Sea Kingdom is underwater and the Ice Kingdom is too cold. Nobody knows where the Night Kingdom is..._

She looked to the South.

"Smolder!" She called. The dragon came rushing in. "Send a message to Moorhen and Scarlet telling them to gather there troops."

"Why?" He asked.

"We're going to continue this war."

"There's no where to attack though..." Then it dawned on him. "You don't mean-"

She turned to look at Smolder.

"Yes," She smiled.

"We're going to kill some RainWings."


	2. Chapter 1

**This is set in a world where Burn won the war. She killed Glory on Scarlet's hatching day, so Clay and Tsunami died in the arena. Sunny was trapped in Burn's wierdling tower and Starflight was still rescued by the NightWings. Enjoy!**

The RainWing's had never had an animus and they never would. That's what Cacao thought before the events that followed Burn. Now, she was hopelessly trying to reform the RainWing tribe.

"You know how dragons call us lazy? Well I've noticed, we _are _lazy! We need to fight, or else the jungle will be taken from us next!"

This got the RainWings wondering. It was the truth though. They _were_ lazy.

"We need a better queen, we need to learn how to use our venom, we can stop this neverending war that Burn has going if we try!"

One RainWing clapped. Then another. That was pretty much it.

"But we don't use our venom on other dragons," said Coconut. He had a good point, but she wasn't going to give up yet.

"Do you know what I've seen? NightWings coming through a hole in a tree! I saw them steal Kinkajou and Tamarin!" She said. "We need to fight back!"

"Kinkajou's just a little brat. She's obviously playing a prank," Said Bromeliad. Cacao gave her a dirty look. She was not having a very good day. Her two best friends were gone any nobody wanted to do anything about it.

"Then I'll save them myself," She replied unhappily.

"How?" A RainWing asked. It was a genuine question, but she thought she heard a hint of scorn. She glared at him and took off into the canopy.

_How? _She asked herself. _I'll find out when I get there..._

Python flew across the border to the Ice Kingdom and into the desert. It was no longer safe there. Now that Blaze was dead, Glacier had no reason for SandWings in her kingdom. Instead of nicely asking them to leave, though, she had decided to kill the leftover SandWings. She had already almost been caught by patrols twice that day. They couldn't hurt her now, though. She was free in the desert.

_Well, free until I'm caught by one of Burn's patrols. _She thought unhappily. She would never be safe. Not even in her own kingdom. And if she wasn't safe in even her _own kingdom, _where would she ever be safe?

She looked ahead of her and tried to remember the map of Pyrrhia she had seen. The Ice Kingdom was to the North and she was heading the opposite direction. South. The right way.

Maroon jumped when her daydreaming was interrupted by one of the other SkyWing's patrolling bit her tail.

"AAAGGGGHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed.

"You need to _stay alert," _He responded. "There have been reports of IceWings near the border!"

"So? We can kill a few IceWings easily."

"Did you not see what had happened to Peak? He was missing an arm!"

"Well Peak is a weakling. IceWings can't be that strong against SkyWings. We have fire. Fire melts ice."

He couldn't seem to be able to reply to this. Maroon smirked at him and he scowled all the more. She had won once another battle with logic. She knew she was a very smart dragon, she hadn't even wanted to be a soldier, but the queen had made her a soldier and that was that. Smart or stupid, what the queen said was law. Then, she had a treacherous thought.

_What if I left? _But then she regained her senses. _No, I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to step a foot out of the border before I got caught. Better to stay alive._

She had had thought about leaving before but, smart dragon that she was, had decided against it. Then, she was focusing again after another bite to the tail. She glared at the other SkyWing. She would get her revenge later, at a more convenient time. Still, she wondered.

_What would happen if I left? Where would I go? _The thought instantly came to her.

_South, to the Rainforest Kingdom._

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
